


Anniversary

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: An Ian Malcolm x genderqueer Reader fic where they are celebrating their 10th wedding anniversary please!This was requested on my writing blog"Mythologyandwriting"





	Anniversary

Today is your ten year anniversary with Ian, ten wonderful years that had been filled with happiness and tears and so much love for each other. Ian that morning while you had been getting ready for ‘work’ said that he is going to plan the anniversary dinner so that you didn’t have to, which wasn’t exactly something you were expecting as he had been busy with work lately and you had assumed that he wouldn’t have time to celebrate your anniversary.

Not that you and Ian done much in the way of celebrating, it usually consisted of you and Ian staying home with a dinner and music playing in the background softly and then usually ended up with you both asleep on the couch with a movie on, playing to nothing but your sleeping forms, sometimes dinner lea to different things but not always. He’s often just wanted to spend the rest of the day with you, relaxing and cuddling up to you, he was a lot more different now than when you had both started dating, he was even happy when you had told him that you’re gender queer.

Although he did have some questions for you when you had told him the news, not that you minded all of the questions, you were just happy that he was taking it all well and taking an interest and asking about it, asking if there was anything that he had done or said that you didn’t like and had told you that he will try his best to not do or say it again. And he had kept to his word about it, he tried his best every day and you were thankful for it.

Today however you were panicking, you didn’t know what to buy him as a present for today’s celebration, what could you give to someone that deserves the entire would? And that he hasn’t already got? That was the problem you had been facing all day while you were at 'work’, which is basically code for 'anniversary shopping’ and came up with nothing that would seem as if he would like it, although he had told you in multiple occasions that he doesn’t want anything nor does he expect anything, not that you listened to him and would often go out and buy him something, even if it was something small he still liked them.

You had decided, before you headed back home for the day, the best thing to get- along with a card, is some of his favourite candy, so on your way home you stopped in at the candy store and grabbed a couple of bags of candy and then headed home, the card in your bag, which you had already filled out while you were at a cafe getting a drink. It wasn’t often that you forgot a card and left it to the last minute.

Once you had gotten home you had unlocked the door, the bag of candy in your hand as you shuffled through the front door, nothing seemed out of place, nothing seemed burned. This was a good sign, you sighed and dropped the keys into the bowl beside the door, closing the door with your foot quickly, you had also dropped your bag to the floor before heading to find Ian who you had guessed would be in the kitchen as the smell of cooking food wafted your way and you had to admit, it did smell nice.

“I’m home!” you called out as you padded your way to the kitchen.

“I thought you were working?” Ian called out to you as he moved back from the cooker, which had some of your favourite things cooking away on top of it. “I may have misled you,” you hummed out as you walked over to one of the kitchen counters, placing the bag of candy onto the counter, turning around to face him with a smile. He had a brow raised as he watched you, “mislead me?” He asked.

You gave a nod of your head “I wasn’t working, I was finding a present for you, for our anniversary. And decided on getting you some candy, your favourite candy that is. And a card.” You informed him, “I keep telling you I don’t w-”, “I know, you don’t want anything and you don’t expect anything. But I-”, “wanted too, I know.” You looked at each other quietly for a moment, this had been the kind of conversation you had each year on your anniversary and honestly at this point it became a sort of ritual for you both to go through.

“I love you” he laughed with a shake of his head, it always amused the both of you. “I love you too” you replied. a wide smile on your face as he walked over to you, wrapping an arm around your hips, however being careful as he did so. You leaned into him, gently placing a hand on his back, feeling the soft, warm shirt he’s wearing.

“Happy tenth anniversary” his voice soft as he spoke to you, leaning down he carefully placed a kiss to the top of your head, you breathed in the smell of his cologne, pressing your forehead against his shoulder gently, you couldn’t believe how long it’s been and you’re still enjoying every day with him. “Happy tenth anniversary, love,” you responded, Ian moved away from you, with a huge smile still on his face.

“I have something for you” he said as he removed his arm from around you, “which is?” You asked him with a tilt of your head, you hadn’t noticed the bakery box that stood just beside the refrigerator, not until Ian had walked over quickly, chuckling to himself softly. “It’s more for us, but I had gotten it specially made. I had to take a quick trip before I started cooking to collect it.” He informed you, picking the box up in his hands he turned to face you, opening the box so that you could see what he had in it.

Casting your eyes down to the pastries that’s in the box, you see about twenty cup cakes, some have words on and some just had different coloured and flavoured icing on, the one’s with writing on read 'happy 10th anniversary.’ And 'I love you’. “I love it!” you squealed out, reaching a hand out to take one of the cup cakes from the box, only to get your hand slapped away by Ian, who is once again chuckling at the pout that had came across your features.

“No cup cakes until after we had out dinner.” He told you.   
“But…Cup cakes” you whined out, trying your best to give him the puppy eyes, in hopes that he would let you have a cup cake.

“[Y/N]” he said, his voice low and warning, yet he sounded so playful, you gave a wave of your hand “fine, food and then cup cakes” you said, trying to sound disappointed. “Good, because I made your favourite and I know how much you love it” he grinned, turning from you to put the box back onto the counter.


End file.
